The present invention relates to (a) hydraulic fracturing techniques, (b) hydraulic fracturing fluids, and (c) hydraulically fractured subterranean formations.
A common problematic occurrence is the formation of scale proximate and/or within the casing of a production well as well as within equipment handling aqueous fluids produced from a subterranean formation. The scale can reduce, and even totally block, the production of oil or gas or geothermal fluid from the production well. In addition, in subterranean formations containing a high level of a naturally occurring radioactive material (NORM), such as .sup.226 Ra and .sup.228 Ra, the scale formed in the casing and equipment can reach levels which require the scale-containing casing and equipment to be handled and disposed of as a radioactive waste.
Some aqueous subterranean fluids contain both scale-forming constituents and NORMs, while other aqueous fluids essentially contain only one of these adverse constituents.